


Eye see an issue here...

by leighlou247



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Gen, an alternate universe where yukio actually COMMUNICATES with Rin for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leighlou247/pseuds/leighlou247
Summary: Ever since his face off with Saburoto during the brief reign of the Impure King, Yukio has been troubled by the events. He decides to pick his older brother's brain a bit.





	Eye see an issue here...

Yukio paced around the room. Rin hadn’t woken up yet, so now was the perfect time to figure out how exactly to tell him about what happened the night that Rin defeated the Impure King. The night that Yukio’s eyes… Yukio didn’t even know what it meant. If Father was alive, he would know, but he wasn’t, so Yukio had to figure this out on his own.

 

 _I can’t be a demon_ , he thought to himself, _but what happened when I was facing off with_ _Saburota?_

 

He would need help, but he didn’t know from who. He didn’t usually have heart-to-heart talks with Rin, as they usually end in arguments, but Rin may be the only one he could confide in. He could tell Rin wanted to be close with him, but how could he when Rin was a- but what if Yukio was a demon too? It would be hypocritical of Yukio to be judgemental of Rin for something that Yukio may have a problem with too.

 

While Yukio was thinking, Rin woke up. He yawned and stretched, Kuro waking up and stretching with him. “Good morning, Brother!” Rin greeted cheerfully. Ever since he defeated the Impure King, he’s been in a really good mood. Yukio didn’t blame him. He would be in a good mood too if he had the world lifted off of his shoulders. 

 

“Morning,” Yukio greeted not-as-cheerfully. It wasn’t mean, it was just that he wasn’t in as good of a mood as him. Rin seemed to sense his brother’s not great mood, and he tilted his head to the side, like a confused dog. 

 

“What’s up? You seem mopey.”

 

_ Here it was, the moment of truth. Just tell him what happened.  _ “We need to talk.”

 

“What about?” Rin asked, looking uneasy. “Is it something about me?”

 

“No, surprisingly. It’s about me.”

 

“Are you okay?” Rin didn’t seem insulted by Yukio’s remark, but he did seemed concerned for his brother.

 

“I don’t know. I don’t know who to go to to figure this out. I figured I’d ask you for advice, even though you probably wouldn’t be of any help anyways.”

 

“Hey! As much as we argue, I still care about you!”

 

Yukio let out a chuckle. There was the brother he knew and loved. “I care about you too, but that’s not my point. Just let me explain my situation, okay?”

 

Rin gave a curt nod. 

“So, it all started the night we had to fight the Impure King. I was fighting Soburota, and he had me pinned down. I thought I was going to die, until suddenly, something inside me just burst, and suddenly I was seeing blue and Soburota was laughing. It was a self defense mechanism that just… activated inside me.”

 

Rin paused, letting Yukio’s story sink in. “So, you think you may have demon powers like me?”

 

“I hope not.”

“Why?”

“I know how hard it is on you, trying keep yourself from hurting everyone, and trying to prove to everyone that you’re more than your heritage. I don’t want that. I’ve built up a good reputation for myself, I don’t want to ruin it.”

 

Rin thought for a moment, then glanced at Kuro. She must’ve said something. Rin glanced at Yukio. “Did you hear her?” Rin asked. 

 

Yukio shook his head. “She’s your familiar, that should be the only reason why you could hear her. Right?”

 

“No, I was able to hear her before she became my familiar. I think it’s probably because of being a demon. Which means, if you can’t hear her, then you shouldn’t have anything to worry about!” Rin said confidently.

 

Yukio considered Rin’s conclusion. It seemed reasonable. Yet again, he never knew anyone else who could communicate with Kuro the way that Rin does. Father treated Kuro as a familiar, but as far as Yukio knew, he couldn’t communicate with Kuro either.

 

Perhaps Rin was right, and he had nothing to worry about. Then again, the fact that Yukio couldn’t hear Kuro doesn’t change that fact that something happened that night he faced Soburota. 

 

“Thanks, Rin.”

“Really? For what?”

“For helping me figure this out.”

“Oh, no problem! We’re brothers, we’re supposed to help out one another!” He said with a grin.

 

Yukio smirked. For once, a discussion like this actually cheered him up. Usually they had him depressed or angry or worried about Rin. Sure, Rin’s conclusion may be incorrect, but he liked adopting Rin’s optimism at least for a few moments. He stood up, about to go back into Mr. Okumura mode, but he suddenly got a hug from Rin. He lightly put an arm around his brother, patting him awkwardly.

 

“Thank you for trusting me, Brother. I promise I won’t tell anyone.”

Yukio smiled. He forgot to even ask, but he was glad that Rin would keep his secret. Maybe he’s wrong about his big brother.

 

“Thanks, Rin.”

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT**  
> Thank you everyone for making this my most Kudos’ed work on AO3! I’m really honored that you all like this, and it’s really encouraging and enlightening for me to continue writing other things! Thanks for being great fans!


End file.
